In the hydrocarbon exploration and recovery industry, knowledge about conditions downhole are very valuable. Significant research and development has been engaged in over a larger number of years in the quest for further more reliable information. Some of the results of such research and development include the deployment of sensors to the downhole environment. These sensors include, among others, pressure and temperature sensors. Common in the art is to enable the communication of data gained by the sensors to the surface. Such communication has been made over a dedicated communication conductor or over the power conductor principally used to power a downhole current driven machine. Noise on the line, either directly from the machinery, as in the case of communication on the power line, or indirectly (coupling), as in the case of communication on a dedicated line can adversely affect the successful transmission of data. The coupled noise to the dedicated line would typically be from the power line. Such noise can affect the data transmission to a degree ranging from minimal degradation to complete obscurity of the transmission. Since such data is indeed valuable and its loss detrimental, current methods are inadequate.